<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeder by artlesscommerce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091595">Breeder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce'>artlesscommerce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Heat [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Begging, Biting, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Pregnancy Kink, Safewords, Scratching, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Husk is in heat, and it's up to Alastor and Angel to help him out. (Tags will be updated to match future chapters/warning in notes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Heat [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This fic contains a small amount of blood due to rough sex. This fic contains WITHDRAWAL OF CONSENT, which Husk immediately obeys. There is NO rape or nonconsensual activity. Angel doesn't have a vagina in this fic, just penis/balls/rear end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel sighed happily as he tried a spoonful of hot, fresh soup. He and his two lovely boyfriends were having dinner together, prepared by Alastor. Although lately, it was more like one lovely boyfriend, and one annoying grump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk sat down on his side of the little table Alastor had set up in his study. He eyed the bowl in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the Hell is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Boeuf bourguignon,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Alastor. He'd just filled his wine glass, and paused behind Angel to pet his head before taking his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't answer my question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's see," Alastor sighed. "The broth is beef stock and a nice burgundy, and then there's carrots, garlic, onion, seasoning, and of course, beef."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doubt it's beef, knowing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fuckin' eat it, then," Angel snapped. Husk had been rude and mean for the past week or so. Angel was more than understanding at first - he'd had his share of slumps and bad moods - but it was getting really ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk to me like that," Husk grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to you however I want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys," chided Alastor. "Behave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk slammed his spoon down before even taking a bite. "I need a fuckin' drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have plenty of wine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaton."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want a whiskey." He stood creakily. "I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yay," said Angel sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Husk was gone, Alastor took a sip of his own wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to start making arrangements, soon," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arrangements?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going into heat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" He'd dated Husk while he was in heat last year, but Husk had gone on vacation for the week, insisting that he didn't want Angel to see him in that state. Angel was fully aware that Alastor had made him some appointments with a few hardcore prostitutes, and didn't mind. It had been early in their relationship, their boundaries were tentative, and they weren't exactly a strong couple. Angel was still on drugs and working for Val, and Husk was fully addicted to gambling and alcohol. And even Angel probably wouldn't have been able to handle Husk's animal sexuality for a whole week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, a year later, they were doing leaps and bounds better. Husk was still drinking, a lot, but not as much as he used to. He was working on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Alastor rubbed his temple. "Now I've gotta make all these </span>
  <em>
    <span>calls…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I arrange a little team of -" he stopped himself from saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>whores.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel had educated him about sex work quite a bit over the course of their relationship. "Eh, prostitutes, but it's hard. Only a couple last the whole week, and they're almost never willing to come back the next year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel pushed down his jealousy at Alastor and Husk's long history together. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's insatiable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like when he's on aphrodisiacs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled. "Husker on aphrodisiacs is a pussycat compared to Husk in heat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk reentered, whiskey in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up about that shit," he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel and Alastor obeyed, and for the most part, it was a good meal. The food was exquisite, and if they ignored Husk's crass remarks, the conversation was sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel didn't bring up Husk's heat again until later, when they were in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, when do you think you're gonna go into heat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk covered his head with his pillow. "Shut up about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, I wanna be able to plan ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you have to plan for? You get a week to yourself, to online shop and order takeout while I suffer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, about that…What if you stayed with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fuckin' way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can't -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk emerged from the pillow and looked Angel in the eyes. "You can handle some of the most insane, violent, intense sexual situations in all of fuckin' </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But trust me when I tell you: this is a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gimme a chance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk sighed. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't remember the vast majority of what goes on when I'm in heat, so you're gonna have to talk to Alastor. He takes care of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded, reaching out and stroking Husk's ears. It was honestly pretty sweet the way Husk and Alastor watched out for each other. Husk did Al's dirty work, an obedient little pet, and Alastor kept Husk comfortable and safe. The dynamic they used for their mating cycles were apparently the same - when the deer was rutting, Husk fucked Alastor til he couldn't take it anymore, and when Husk was in heat, Alastor hired caretakers and put him up in a suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor tapped his pen against his paperwork. He really needed to nail down his schedule for the week, but he couldn't focus with Angel here, blabbing on and on. He noticed an inconsistency, and grabbed a sticky note, planning on rescheduling his dinner with Vox, but there was nowhere to put it. Angel's nasally voice was droning in his ear, making it impossible to concentrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally looked up at Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so eager to help Husk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel stopped in his tracks. "Um, because I love him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And because you're jealous of the little orgy he'll be having without you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel gaped for a moment. "I mean…that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>part</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it…He's dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people, isn't that enough? He's the one who can't keep up most of the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's compromise. I'll schedule a group, and you can join in as you please. You can watch, and satisfy him at your leisure. Everyone wins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Angel pouted. "He's my boyfriend, I can handle him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor ran a hand through his hair. "Not having to make appointments </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> free up my schedule…It was going to be especially difficult finding wh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>escorts,</span>
  </em>
  <span> since Valentino and I obviously aren't on very good terms…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel leaned forward, an innocent look plastered on his face. "Please, Allie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer sighed in defeat. "Fine. He's going to need to be locked up in a day or two, and from there he'll be insatiably disgusting for about a week. You need to be ready for anything at any time, day or night. Understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was delighted. "Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll send away for enough lube and prophylactics to last a few days. I'll need to call the bulk warehouse…" He wrote a reminder in the margins of his planner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much do you think we're gonna need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, eight or nine gallons should do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask…How many people do you usually hire to take care of him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About six, so they can rotate shifts." He flipped to his calendar and looked at next Tuesday. Maybe he could pencil Vox in for a lunch? "You can go, dear. I'd start preparing if I were you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was intimidated, sure, but he was pretty confident that there was nothing he couldn't handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had never been more wrong in his life, or afterlife. And that was saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been locked in with Husk for three days. It hadn't taken more than a few hours alone for Husk to fully descend into complete, mindless horniness. Every inch of Angel was bruised or bitten, and his muscles ached. Worst of all was the state of his butt; when he was in heat, Husk apparently had an absolutely massive knot, and his barbs went from pleasantly titillating to horrific and claw-like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk himself was a mindless fuck-machine, yowling and begging constantly. Angel took it like a champ, though, fucking the cat a dozen times a day, and pleasing Husk in a multitude of ways that didn't involve penetration. When he stopped to eat or sleep, Husk could be found humping the pillows and furniture, or fucking himself with whatever was in reach (Angel had to clear off his side table and put a few dildos there. He'd caught Husk fucking himself with the handle of a hairbrush in the middle of the night).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel panted as he felt fresh blood begin running down his legs. He was on his belly, watching TV, while Husk fucked him from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Husk was moaning and yowling, you'd think he hadn't had sex in years. In reality, it was 10 a.m. and the fourth time that day they'd fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel tried to control his breathing. Husk' s huge knot hurt, no matter how much lube they used, and the barbs flared out, hooking into his insides, tearing every inch of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what he did, his breathing was shallow, and he couldn't get a good, deep gasp. His heart was pounding a bit too hard for his liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sense of serene calm, he realized he was having a panic attack. He thought for a moment he could power through it, but the tears in his eyes were from distress rather than pain, now. And besides, Husk wouldn't want to do anything to him that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Husk," he whispered. There was no way the cat would hear him when he was in his sex fog. He concentrated on his numb hand and clicked the button on his remote. A bolt of electricity shot through Husk's shock collar, alerting him something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped moving and grumbled unintelligibly. He eventually managed, "You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to stop. I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be," he panted, shaking from the effort of staying still. He made no move to remove his cock from Angel's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you, like…Outta me, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's gonna hurt. A lot." Husk tugged his dick back a little, causing Angel to cry out. The barbs were buried deep, and Husk's dick had swollen to monstercock size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't!" Angel rested his head in his hands, still crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I pet you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk gently ran his claws through Angel's hair, down his neck. "You're okay, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to stop saying that." He turned his head and peered at the radio on the side table. "I'm gonna try and call Alastor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched his leg and poked the radio with his toe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Al?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. He stretched more, giving the radio a firm touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard you the first time!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor responded through the radio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What is it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need you in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel shook his head. "I don't want him to see me like this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is Angel crying? What did you do?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just get in here, please." He relaxed, petting Angel again. "We need him to separate us, babydoll."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop that." He gave Angel a chaste kiss on the shoulder. "You're so perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor waltzed in just then. "Well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk explained the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That shouldn't be too much trouble." He approached Husk, placed a hand on his head, and teleported him to the chair in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Angel sobbed through a fresh wave of embarrassed tears. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, sweetheart." He petted Angel a couple of times before standing up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not." He undid his bowtie and stripped until he was in only his undershirt and shorts. "Come here to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor took Angel in his arms, and guided him so they were laying properly on the pillows. Angel cuddled into Al's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. You were right, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did wonderfully, sweetheart." He held Angel close and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was beginning to calm down, now that he knew neither of his boyfriends were mad at him. He snuggled into Alastor's chest, kissing him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner, Husk was trying to jack his bloody dick with dry paws. Alastor waved a hand and summoned some tentacles, watching as the wet tendrils wrapped around his dick and began sucking. Husk immediately melted, leaning back in the recliner and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a bath," Angel sighed. As soon as he'd hobbled into the bathroom, Alastor stood in front of Husk. A thin tentacle was deep inside him, while another jacked him off. Husk's eyes were unfocused as he humped into their grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Husker…" Alastor purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat looked up at him, eyes glowing like hot coals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we going to do with you?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is half radiohusk porn and half Angel fluff 💖 enjoy<br/>Warnings: Alastor asks Husk to spank, slap, and claw him. There's some blood, especially when Husk bites his neck.<br/>Angel calls Vaggie dyke with permission, theyre friends in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How Alastor managed to look powerful, even in his shorts and undershirt, was beyond Husk. But he did it, and he was damn sexy - although that could've been the heat talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been a naughty boy," Alastor chided, fully aware of what those words did to Husk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat could only nod in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must admit, though, I have a bit of a soft spot for you when you're desperate like this." Mentally controlling the tentacles, he pulled all of them away from Husk, so he was no longer being touched. When Husk reached to jerk himself off, the tentacles grabbed his wrists, restraining him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al, please…" He leaned his head back, eyes shut in desperation as he humped the air. He jumped when he felt something warm on his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes again to see Alastor licking his length, tangling his clawed hands in his fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alastor…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" He had a single tentacle come back, weaving and tickling Husk's ear. It was so cute, the way he flinched. He was even more sensitive than usual today… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk moaned when Alastor nipped his inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Alastor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer reached up and ran his claws through Husk's tummy fur, grazing his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaton."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ungh…Not a kitten." Even in a fog of arousal, he was still argumentative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kitten," Alastor cooed, licking the head of Husk's cock, "And your owner is going to take very good care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk groaned yet again at that. Alastor sucked the head of his dick, purposely scraping his lip on the little barbs on the ridge. Husk was already dripping with precum, and Al dipped his tongue in Husk's slit to taste it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, c'mon Al, don't stop," he whined, when Al pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer ignored him, sauntering to the bed, dragging Husk along by the tentacles and flopping him down on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're about to climax," Alastor said. Husk's face was already buried in his neck, nipping and kissing. "I give you my full permission to use me however you please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk growled. "You don't even know what I wanna do to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I can guess." He brushed his leg against Husk's big knot. God, he wanted it to rip him a new one. "I'm in the mood to suffer this evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, yes," he purred, as Husk squeezed his ass. He worked his shorts down his leg a bit. "Spank me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." He slapped Al's bare ass a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not just there, all over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted Al's thighs roughly, nicking him with a claw, and spanked the sensitive skin there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My whole body, my face, everywhere!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk was in too much of a fog to object, pounding his open hand on Al's thighs, before lifting his undershirt to access his stomach, chest, and finally his cheek. Heart-shaped prints rose on Alastor's skin everywhere he'd been slapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More," he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk slapped his face again, several times, and Alastor was on the fast track to a raging erection. He humped Husk's leg as the cat gnawed on his neck some more, tugging his hair and clawing at every inch of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al," Husk panted, "Can I -?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask, kitten, do whatever you want!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk hesitated, so Alastor petted his head to ground him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there's something I don't like, I'm more than capable of stopping you. I give you full permission - no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>request</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you bruise and bite and claw at me...The more brutal, the better. Satisfied?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk paused for another moment, before flipping Alastor over and raking his claws down his back. The deer shivered like he was stranded in the Arctic, especially when delicate beads of blood began rolling from the thin scratches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hole was already wet, which saved him from the pain of Husk's un-lubed cock, but he knew he was in trouble when the head of Husk's cock felt like a fist. He'd never fucked Husk in heat before, and hadn't realized how truly giant he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's head alone stretched him wide, so it was no surprise when his hole gaped after Husk pulled out. Husk had no patience to appreciate that pretty sight, diving in with his claws to finger Al open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor released a guttural moan at Husk's careless clawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greedy fuck." He bit one of Alastor's ass cheeks, fully burying his teeth in the sensitive flesh. Alastor squealed and kicked, struggling away it seemed, and Husk was going to stop…until he noticed Al's little tail wagging happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the flesh go - licking away some of the blood with his rough tongue - as he worked his paw deeper into Alastor. He didn't know if this was going to work out - his cock looked almost wider than Al's whole body - but he'd be damned again if he wasn't gonna try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Alastor by the hair, pulling his head up and forcing him onto all fours. Al's legs were quaking already from holding himself up. He roughly repositioned them, spanked Al's ass a few times, and shoved his cock in without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he got the head in, along with an inch or so of his shaft. Alastor gasped and gripped the sheets when he felt the barbs bury themselves deep inside him. When Husk began a slow thrust inward, the barbs were ripped from his guts, and he couldn't hold back a whine. It was even louder than intended, with Husk holding his head back like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor found himself wanting to play Angel's game. He wanted to suffer, feel pain, sure, but right now he wanted to do it while acting the part of a bimbo. He usually wasn't too talkative during sex (save for bossing his bedmates around, or to Husk's annoyance, talking about his day), but since Husk wouldn't remember any of this anyway, it seemed like a good opportunity to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More?" He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk thrust in another inch, fighting against the resistance his barbs caused. Blood was dripping down Alastor's thigh, now, but neither of them cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love your cock," he said truthfully, parroting Angel's words. "That's so good, please, st...stuff me? Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Alastor beg so sweetly was really turning Husk into a mess. He pushed in down to the knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think you can take it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, baby, I'll distract you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor didn't have time to ask what that meant. Husk had already bent over him, buried his teeth in the back of his neck (deep and hard enough to snap his spine, if he'd been human), clawed at his chest, and shoved the knot into Alastor'd tight hole while he was focused on the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al reached back and held Husk's head in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk growled, mouth overflowing with Al's salty, metallic blood. Feeling him clench around him, and his tail wag against his stomach was too much for Husk. He wrapped his arms around Al's middle and began humping into him, fucking him as hard as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor's mouth was gaping in pleasure, as he moaned and drooled in equal parts pain and enjoyment. He wasn't bothering to smile anymore since Husk couldn't see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barbs were a unique feeling, but the knot bobbing around inside him, stretching his guts til he bled was too good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harder, kitten," he demanded. Husk obeyed, digging his claws into Al's ribs for a better grip. "Yes, yes, yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's balls were slapping against him. Alastor was usually neutral about that sensation, but it was hot now that Husk was in heat. The source of his desperation, after all, was an innate, instinctual need to impregnate. Feeling his heavy balls against him, ready to seed his tight doe was an amazing feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder Angel had stuck it out through days of pain and suffering! He gave the spider credit for lasting as long as he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's growls became short, needy grunts as he held himself deep in Alastor, still fucking him like an animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you about to cum?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk grunted affirmatively. This was Alastor's chance…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fill me up then, mark me, I live to serve my little tomcat - Don't you know how badly I want your cum?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk was so close. He felt the knot begin to move, but Alastor's tightness was constricting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breed my hole, please? Breed your pretty pet?" He was practically cross-eyed with pleasure by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were incredibly arousing, but what really drove Husk to the edge was when Alastor reached down to touch himself. Husk knew he'd never do that unless he was horny beyond belief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk moaned as he came into Al's slick hole, knot swelling. It was a sublime mixture of pleasure and relief. Alastor himself sighed as he received the load, a sad, high-pitched little noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk spit some blood onto Al's back, still working through waves of orgasm. His legs felt like jelly, and his whole body was trembling. It was nearly eleven in the morning by now, and yet he felt like he'd probably be done with sex until after lunchtime - nearly two whole hours!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he stayed pressed against Alastor's back. He had the presence of mind to reach around and jack the deer off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's my cum feel in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hot," Alastor gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you like that, you little freak. You my little breeding slut?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you are. You're my dumb little walking hole, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me, you needy little bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir!" He was so close it hurt. Blood and sweat were pouring off of him. Husk noticed he wasn't cumming yet and decided to switch to Al's ultimate weakness: praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty little doe, you took my load so nice. You're the only one who makes me cum like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I only cum that hard for the sweetest, best little holes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you love me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk blinked in confusion, but answered, "Yeah. You know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al, I love you." He was a little concerned; Alastor rarely asked for reassurance like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw…Allie baby, I love you so, so much. You're my best friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Al, you're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend. I love you so much, you know that. I've even killed for you." He leaned into Al's ear and breathed, "Remember? All the things I've done for you, 'cause I love you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me, doe, you deserve it. I love you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Alastor's seed begin to spill before he finished that last sentence. Al buried his head in the sheets to muffle his whines, as Husk tugged at his cock, working him through an orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed together, and Husk wrapped them in his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor nodded, and turned to Husk with a smile. "When did this become about me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, haven't you heard?" Husk kissed Alastor's wounds as they began to magically seal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Everything's</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can only dream of a world where that's true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. That's my nightmare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, Husker, be catty. You'll regret it next time you need me for something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'll</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret that little pun when I'm balls deep in your cunt, and won't let you cum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor whined, wrapping his arms around Husk's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Husker, haven't you learned by now not to threaten me with a good time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While all this was going on, Angel was preparing himself a warm bath. He sprinkled some muscle-soothing oils and salts in the tub, using the products sparingly. He didn't want to irritate his open wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank down into the water for a soak. His heart was still pounding, and his hands still shook from his panic attack. The warm, lavender scented water cradling him helped immensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut all of his eyes and tried to relax his muscles, but his mind was still racing. He used a method Charlie had taught him in therapy to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined he was holding a large ball of yarn in his hands. Each woolen thread was one of his thoughts. He selected one, pulling it out from the tangled mass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His foremost worry was that Husk would be angry with him. He turned the thread over in his hands. Ridiculous. Husk had told him a thousand times, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be upset with Angel for withdrawing consent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the first time he'd had a panic attack in bed with Husk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait, fuck," Husk panted. He'd been right on the edge, fucking Angel doggy-style, but something wasn't right. Angel had gone quiet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husk pulled out and said, "You okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angel didn't respond. Husk guided his body - now limply laying on his stomach - and rolled him over. Tears were streaming down Angel's face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husk's balls were almost literally blue, and he was aching to cum, but right now, he didn't even feel it. All thoughts of sex were out the window.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Baby, what's wrong?!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angel just shook his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't have to talk, baby…Can I hug you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded. Husk immediately snuggled him, petting his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry. It's just me. Don't worry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't even think about being sorry. Just relax."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, seriously, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop that." He kissed Angel's cheek. "You're okay, gorgeous. Everything's okay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angel hugged Husk tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Never apologize when you need to stop, okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay. Sorry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husk ignored the apology, kissing Angel's neck. "I love you. I need you to trust me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I do!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then don't be afraid to tell me when you need to stop. I don't care when or why. Promise?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angel nodded, savoring Husk's weight on him. He felt safe for once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel imagined himself throwing the piece of yarn to the side. Now that he'd gotten that out of the way, it was easy for him to visualize himself working through the rest of his anxieties, until finally he was down to the final piece of yarn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was an easy one: he was hungry, and didn't know what to order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out his phone and scrolled through VoxEats. Alastor liked to give him money each week, but since he barely left the hotel, he had nothing to spend it on. He decided to splurge and get a couple of pizzas, along with some wings, garlic knots, and cheesy bread. He ordered enough to share with Vaggie and Charlie; he knew that they were both so busy with the hotel's upsurge in residents that dinner was usually an afterthought. He'd caught them scarfing down cereal and toast at one in the morning more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the order and rose from the tub. The food should arrive by the time he was done with his routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel dug around in his drawer for a little tub of cream. It was an enchanted salve Alastor had given him for cuts and burns - basically a heavy duty pain soother, disinfectant, and most importantly, incredibly fast healing potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed a small amount wherever Husk had scratched or bruised him, shuddering as the wounds healed almost instantly. He then scooped a much more generous amount onto two fingers, and worked it around his entrance. It had never been so torn up. When the muscles stopped burning, he worked his fingers inside, spreading the cream anywhere he could reach. It was the least sexy feeling ever, probing his own little butt with slimy ointment, but damn, he already felt better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rinsed his hands thoroughly before running a brush over his body and blowdrying his fur. He dried the hair on his head completely, but for the rest, he just got rid of the excess water. An air dry would be fine, as long as he didn't lay down right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the sounds coming from the bedroom, the bed was occupied, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed his fur again, more thoroughly this time. Now that he was fresh, clean, and calm, he decided to venture into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither animal noticed him as he entered the room. Husk was rutting into Al, spraying blood with every growl, as Alastor mewled and soaked up the pain eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel got out a pair of granny panties and Husk's flannel robe, pausing to smell the cat's scent on the material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harder, kitten," Alastor begged. Angel stopped to watch for a second, appreciating his hot boyfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk snarled. The wet sound of his dick destroying Alastor was honestly pretty hot, but the delivery guy would be arriving soon, so he headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaggie was manning the desk since Husk was incapacitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up, dyke?" Angel said in his best Bugs Bunny impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaggie pushed down a smirk. "Y'know, that actually gets <em>funnier</em> after the millionth time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Imagine how hilarious it'll be after a million more!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid." She poured him a lemon-lime soda with cranberry juice, his favorite virgin cocktail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you read my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted for awhile, with no shortage of lighthearted jabs, until the pizza arrived. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation - he was gagging on the gossip Vaggie was spilling - he had Vaggie get some plates from behind the bar, and they shared the lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Angel had finished eating, talking, and putting away the leftovers, it was early afternoon. He headed back upstairs to check on the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cuddled in bed like spoons, Husk clutching Alastor to his chest tightly. Alastor was nuzzling the fluff as the cat snored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled. He was still a little shaken from earlier, but he knew everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider grabbed a blanket from the closet - one he and his boyfriends had shared recently - and buried himself under it, drowning in the fragrance. Rather than join the boys in a pool of their own…fluids…Angel opted to cuddle up on his armchair. He turned the TV on low volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was itching for a fix, as always, but he liked this other feeling. Security was a rare luxury in Hell, even in the Hotel. He was fully planning on making his way to Heaven, and wasn't going to jeopardize it with drugs. Not today, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to his boyfriends' snoring and cooing, he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If u enjoyed this but dont comment im gonna assume u hate me 😒 lol jk but fr comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one contains Angel begging to get impregnated (even tho he does not have a vagina in this fic) so if that bothers u be warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"All that matters," cooed Alastor, rubbing Angel's shoulders, "Is that you make him believe it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded. He was in the bathroom with Alastor, preparing to help Husk through the final day of his heat…Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Alastor explained it, this was a very important day in Husk's cycle. When he was in heat, his greatest desire wasn't just to fuck, but to breed. Since the beginning of his heat, his mind had rapidly descended into purely sexual, animalistic instinct. He was nothing but a helpless mess anymore; he hadn't even said a word two days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Alastor, Husk usually went through about three days of this "animal brain," and if he received everything - </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he wanted, he'd be back to normal in no time. Basically, it was Angel's job to make sure Husk genuinely thought he was making babies. It was the only way to trick his animal brain into dissolving, freeing him, and letting the heat end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Angel was unable to convince Husk that they were successfully reproducing, Husk would have another painful week of blue balls, tears, and generally unpleasant hormonal fluctuations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was usually pretty confident in his acting abilities, but with all this pressure…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor's hands moved up from his shoulders to his neck, holding him firmly, forcing him to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel. You can do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have the utmost confidence in you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you have confidence in yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just…I could see if I had my pussy, but I'm not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> heat. He's never going to buy it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweetheart. Trust me when I tell you…Husk is incredibly stupid right now. When I tell you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid. Just totally, mind-numbingly braindead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And all you have to do is take his, erm...</span>
  <em>
    <span>seed…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled at Alastor's sudden prudishness; he'd been far from reserved these last several days, begging Husk to rip his asshole open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...and plant a seed of your own in his mind: if you say enough times that breeding is taking place, his body is going to believe it. Understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded, still a bit nervous, but with a clearer gameplan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed, releasing as much tension as he could. "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then allow me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cher…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ever the gentleman, Alastor opened the bathroom door. Angel heard Husk's chains jingle as he strained to get up - he'd been a bit too fiesty the past couple of days, and as a result, Alastor had cuffed his wrists to the bedposts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naked, white as snow, and delicate, Angel tiptoed to the side of the bed. The butt plug in his ass made him blush as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's fur was scraggly and oily, flatter than his usual fluffy self. His pupils grew larger the closer Angel got, and he struggled against his binds to try and sniff at the spider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poor Daddy," whispered Angel, reaching out to pet Husk's cheek. The cat cuddled into his pink hand, letting his eyes flutter shut, and purring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel climbed into bed beside Husk, leaning down and kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still horny, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk whined pathetically, tugging at the chains again. Angel was painfully aware of Alastor's eyes on him as he spoke his next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna get me pregnant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk growled, leaning forward, desperate for a kiss. Angel indulged him, muttering into his lips, "You wanna get me pregnant? Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk yowled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you do…" Angel reached down and stroked Husk's crotch. His cock was already rapidly emerging. "You wanna breed my hole, don't you? Fill me up with that big, fat dick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperately horny, Husk was already whining, bucking his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel picked up the lube from the bedside table, and used two hands to slick up Husk's dick while they kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Angel whispered, gently squeezing the member in his hands. He could barely grip it, it was so thick. "I just want this inside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, he heard Alastor step forward, no doubt observing closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel slipped the plug out with a shiver and tossed it aside. He lowered himself over Husk, hovering so the tip of Husk's cock was against his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I have it, Daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk moaned unintelligibly, nodding. Angel used a hand to guide Husk's shaft, and gently took the head of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was bigger than ever, by now. His cock was swollen and heavy, and apparently extremely sensitive, if his pathetic little gasp was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Daddy…" He slipped down another inch, shuddering. If it weren't for Alastor's healing cream, he'd be in some pretty extreme pain by now. He started to lower a bit more, when Husk bucked his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck!" Angel buried his head in Husk's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's hips stuttered, and he failed to control himself, thrusting up a few more times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that," Angel whimpered. "That hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's legs twitched, and he shut his eyes, trying to maintain control. Angel was lowering himself as fast as he could, but he could only take an inch or two every couple of minutes. Husk's length, girth, and barbs were a curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was suddenly weight on the bed. Angel turned to see Alastor, who had shed his coat, sitting between Husk's legs and holding his hips down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk struggled automatically, but calmed down when Angel started petting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay. You're being such a good boy for me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like hours, he'd gotten used to Husk's dick. He rode the cat slowly, kissing his neck, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was even starting to enjoy himself. Alastor had coated the butt plug Angel was wearing with another one of his special potions. This one helped the skin resist tearing, and made it more stretchy. It was supposed to be used to prevent stab wounds and similar injuries, but a more creative application didn't hurt anybody. What little tearing Angel experienced was far overshadowed by pleasure; he was expecting this ordeal to be embarrassing, but now, he found himself leaning into his character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to take your cum," Angel whispered. Husk's filthy appearance and musky scent was turning him on like crazy. "You're gonna make me pregnant, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk growled again, more aggressively this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel turned to Alastor. "You can let go of him, if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor released Husk's hips and stepped back for a good view. He watched Husk thrust, fucking Angel from below with slick sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like my cunt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk grunted. As discreetly as possible, Angel squirted some more lube on his fingers and smeared it wherever he could reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like my wet fuckin' pussy? You wanna pump me full'a cum, make yourself a daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's weird cat noises continued as he struggled against his binds. Angel rode him hard, biting Husk's sweaty neck as he pleasured himself with a hand. He only stopped to continue his game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, yeah, stretch my pussy...I want all the cum you can gimme, hm?" He grabbed Husk's face and kissed him, still talking around the cat's lips: "I'm gonna give you a nice big litter, right? Big fuckin' kitty like you, we're probably gonna have, like, six babies, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk whined, stretching and squirming, desperate to touch Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's if they take after you, though. Y'know what's gonna happen if they're little spiders? Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk mewled an acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna be all big and round with, like...at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hundred eggs. Isn't that crazy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another whining mewl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know which scenario I like best…six big, strong kittens, or a hundred little eggs for daddy…Do you have a preference?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk shook his head, desperately trying to kiss Angel, who didn't even notice; he was at a great angle, grinding Husk's member right into his prostate, just out of the cat's reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he was enjoying himself, Angel was finding himself rather sick of doing all the work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al?" He panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you…Is there, like, any way we could uncuff him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" He looked over Husk's dishevelled appearance, wild eyes, and most concerning, the long claws he was flexing. "Under one condition," he said, strolling to the bureau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alastor came back to the bed, he was holding a long chain, with one end looped around. Husk's choking collar. One of the cat's favorite toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll hang on to this, in case he misbehaves, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel smirked. He loved when Alastor got involved beyond just watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor attached the collar to Husk, who cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation, so he was equally confused when Alastor took out a shiny key and began undoing his cuffs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to control himself. He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did, but as soon as his wrists were free, it was all a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor intercepted before Husk could rip Angel to shreds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel watched the show as Alastor yanked Husk's chain back, rough enough to gag the cat, and held it taut, cutting off his air supply. Alastor gave Husk a hard tap to the snout before leaning down into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel almost melted when Alastor reprimanded Husk. His tone was dangerous and low, sickeningly sweet, growled through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Husker. Control yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's eyes swivelled, meeting Alastor's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to behave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk blinked slowly. This was apparently all the confirmation Alastor needed, because he let Husk go, albeit with barely any slack on the leash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel spread his legs for Husk, who crawled slowly toward him, panting to catch his breath and maintaining eye contact like a predator. The cat reached out slowly, and in one sudden movement, snatched Angel up by the hips and flipped him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor choked him a bit to remind him who was boss, but let him proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk mounted Angel, slapping his cock against the spider's tiny ass a few times before slipping it into the gaping hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel moaned, gripping the sheets as Husk fucked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, yeah, harder!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk dug his claws into Angel's hips, thrusting like an animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit," Angel moaned. "Fuck, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk bent over and buried his teeth in the back of Angel's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Angel?" Alastor cooed. "Don't forget your, eh - objective!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fill me up, Daddy, I wanna be nice and round with your fuckin' babies, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk growled an affirmative noise into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me bursting full of your kittens, Daddy? My tits all fat, for our babies? You want me so full'a eggs I got stretch marks all over my belly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk was grunting consistently, now. Angel was pretty sure he was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna be a good daddy, right, and protect our nest? Make sure all your babies are...are nice and clean and safe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was losing himself, forgetting how to speak. He was nearing the edge, same as Husk. He'd done everything he could, but at this point, between Husk's barbed cock, and the soft paw pad jacking him off, Angel had no more words. He could only gasp and grunt as Husk fucked him closer and closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close, in fact. The last thing he wanted to do was cum first; Husk's dick was bad enough now, it'd destroy him post-orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you close, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk whined, and Angel felt tears hit the back of his head. Poor kitty. His knot must be giving him trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel reached back and petted Husk's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax. Just relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy, you're such a good boy…Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod. Angel reached up and grabbed onto Husk's ear, pulling it forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a low, husky voice, Angel beckoned, "Cum for mama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk yowled as he released, shocks radiating from the pit of his stomach as waves hit him. Angel's hole was draining the life out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel himself was worse for wear. Husk's knot made him feel like he was about to rupture an organ, it was so huge. It completely distracted him from Husk's big paw jacking him off, until the orgasm hit him like a freight train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel cursed and collapsed, rear end trembling around Husk's intrustion, as the rest of him became overwhelmed with pleasure. It was like how he imagined it'd feel if he could snort powdered sugar; overcome with a buzzing sweetness in his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sugar rush finally died down, Husk was still buried inside him. The knot wasn't going to reduce any time soon. The cat was licking the little wounds he'd inflicted at the base of Angel's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That feels nice," Angel muttered weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," grunted Husk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel whipped around as best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're back?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm...Exhausted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you've had a busy week. But it's over, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor took Husk's leash off, stopping for a sloppy kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were a very good boy," Alastor whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. Enough with the attention, you two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel rolled his eyes. "Kinda hard not to pay attention to ya right now," he snapped, clenching hard around Husk's dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat yelped. He was extremely sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't too long before Husk was able to ease his cock out. Angel shivered at the sensation of the huge member slipping out, and again at the veritable river of cum that flowed free once the blockage was released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," said Husk, gently turning Angel onto his back, "Think I got any strong swimmers in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Husk rubbed his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you just ooze potency."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one oozin', there, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't remind me. Hey, Alastor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer's ears perked up, and he stopped his task of stripping the bed. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell Husk to gimme a bath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor waved his hand toward the bathroom, and the faucet began running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't both of you go have a soak while I clean up in here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel led Husk to the bath, and they settled into a comfortable position of Angel resting on the cat's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I worked my ass off for you," said Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, baby. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you a question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it weird that, after all that, I'm kinda…disappointed that I'm not pregnant? I mean, that was a great performance for nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. I wouldn't say for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothin'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Husk hugged Angel tight to his chest. "Let's just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're not pregnant. It's a whole...ordeal, down here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sound so disappointed. Maybe there's a chance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even have a uterus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I'm extremely virile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just shut up already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk chuckled, petting his exhausted boyfriend's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nighty-night, Mama."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Alastor was remaking the bed. As he stretched to adjust the fitted sheet, the potion he'd used on Angel fell out of his breast pocket. He picked it up, and as he was about to put it away, noticed a warning he'd written on the bottle, back when he'd first made the concoction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For external use only.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, before shrugging and putting the bottle away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could the worst side effect possibly be?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn so what do u think the side effect might be 😳</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? Any predictions/suggestions about the next 2 chapters?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>